Like conventional computer viruses, viruses targeting mobile devices (e.g., notebook computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, smart phones, PDAs, etc.) may be frequently created and distributed by various virus writers for one or more reasons or purposes, such as research projects, pranks, vandalism, attacking products of specific companies, distributing political messages, and financial gain from identity theft. Many of the viruses may cause significant problems and/or damages, such as loss of data, malfunction of devices, and/or leakage of private or confidential information.
For sufficient protection against viruses, users of mobile devices may need to update virus pattern data in the mobile devices, such that anti-virus programs running in the mobile devices may be able to effectively detect new viruses. A virus pattern (or virus signature) generally represents a unique string of bits, or a binary pattern, of all or part of a mobile device virus or a computer virus. Virus patterns may be like fingerprints in that a particular virus pattern can be utilized to detect and identify one or more specific viruses.
Generally, there have been two schemes for updating mobile device virus pattern data: updating through a networked computer and updating through a wireless/mobile data network.
A user of a mobile device may update virus pattern data through a networked computer. Under this scheme, the mobile device may connect to a computer through a wired connection (such as a USB or mini-USB connection) or short-range wireless connection (such as an infrared or Bluetooth® connection) and then download a virus pattern from an intranet or the Internet via the connection and the computer. Alternatively or additionally, the virus pattern may be first downloaded to the computer through the intranet or the Internet, and the virus pattern may then be transmitted to the mobile device through the connection.
Under the networked-computer scheme, the computer is typically required to be connected to the intranet or the Internet. The user generally needs to install special software in the computer in order for the computer to download and transmit the virus pattern. Further, the user may need to configure the connection between the mobile device and the computer such that the mobile device may be able to receive the virus pattern from the computer. Generally, installing the special software and configuring the connection may be inconvenient and even difficult for an average user of a mobile device. Further, when there is no computer or intranet/Internet connection, updating virus patterns may become impossible under the networked-computer scheme.
Alternatively, a user of a mobile device may update virus pattern data through a wireless/mobile data network, such as a Wi-Fi, GPRS, CDMA2000, or WCDMA network. If the mobile device is Wi-Fi equipped and the user is to utilize a Wi-Fi network for the updating, the user may need to configure the mobile device for connecting the mobile device with the Wi-Fi network. Generally, the configuration may be inconvenient and even difficult for an average user. If a mobile data network, such as a GPRS, CDMA2000, or WCDMA network, is employed for the updating, the user may have to pay for the data traffic for requesting and downloading the virus pattern.
In general, under both of the above schemes, network resources may be required and consumed in every virus pattern updating action.